The leak hole leak rate detection device is a detection device special for detecting the leak rate of a leak hole, and belongs to the technical field of detection. Generally, the leak hole is made by adopting a metal flattening or metal capillary pore method; and the leak hole is mainly applied to verification of an air tightness detection system.